fcufandomcom-20200223-history
Zemo
Miss Zavapeia Bismarck Miss Zavapeia Yuni Bismarck: Teacher and Leader When she becomes teacher, she finally accepts the fact she honored her best friend, Melonie and kept the promise to become a teacher. Seemingly, Melonie's future powers prove accurately right that Zavapeia becomes a teacher. Looks like Zavapeia made a choice and a decision that she is going to become a teacher. She tries to remember what her best friend told her about the future incidents and admits that she did not remember any of story of what her best friend told her about the future. She has decided to focus on her own job and new students, making her forget the past indicent. Successfully, she has forgotten her past incident and nightmares that haunted her forever. She has started learning a lot of things from five students and tries to understand the sixth student's troubling behaviour. Membership List Aline, Aluta, Amber, Angora, Argyle, Black Hot Orchids Agent, Brenderos, Charite, Cleodrina, Clouda, Crystal, Cy, Cyst VI, Daystar, Early Bird, Firecat, Future Man, Gen, Glow Neon, Gonan, Heather, Idy, Jawbone, Jawbreaker, Jay, Kakapo, Kea, Kendcat, Kit, Krystatos, Lady Cat, Lady Cyborg, Lady Star, Lark, Libby, Liberty, Litz, Loocio, Malkin, Meika Grey, Morpheus, Mudol, Mystrix, Neoriten, Ninjak, Ninjitus, Nitemare, Nitro, Oriole, Queen Mystic, Redina, Rising Sun, Roki Grey, Silver Bani, Silver Cat, Spider-Lady, Streator, Stride, Summer, Visa, Vue, Wildcat, Yarm, Zola Zemo Team and Alliances List Confusing Zemo, Empirical Zemo, Futuristic Zemo, Nemo, Prudent Zemo, Ranagats, Zemo Official Teams Original Zemo (1986-1989) Zeia-teacher and coach (May 1986 to June 1987), leader and first Zemo founder (May 1986-1989) Sunny-former student and player (86-88), field team youth leader (88-89) and former member (86-89) Taffy-former student (86-88), watcher, caretaker, secret player, assoicate and unusably powered member (86-89) Iona-former student, very few times player and godchild, decisively honorary child member (86-89) Xenon-former student and player (86-88), former member (86-89) Strong Boy-former student, school assistant, player (86-88), former member (86-89) Espio-former spy agent, student, player (86-88), former member (86-89) May 12 1986 For the Worst, For the Better Parts for the Beginnings of the Pre-Zemo In May 12, 1986, the new and future young visitors come to United States of America by visiting at the residental area of Zemo. A rich lady gave her friend a honor to make an open announcement to people why she bought the school area for her and even why her friend wants to be a teacher. Miss Bismarck made an annoucement by announcing that she starts the first school by the beginning of the May and then informs that the Zemo will establish. For Sunny's case, the emotionally troubled Sunny does not deal with her problems with her family over her oldest and close sister, Doan's death and then hears her parents talking about how Doan wants to join the Zemo and her parents really want their sisters to go to school and join the Zemo as well. She also hears that her parents talking about how wonderful first school would have been good for her, but she does not have to go if she wants. She knows that her parents wants her to go to Zemo, wants to show how proud she is to her sister, and tells her parents that she will join the Zemo for honoring her sister Doan. She could not able to handle the family situation because she can not stop her grief over her deceased sister. She meets Zeia all by herself personally, telling her in front of Zeia's friends--Michelle and Kelly. For Xenon's case, when he was young patient who does not remember anything at all and accidentically lost his control and blasted the medical centre. His doctor is protecting him from press, KBG, and E.M.A. questioning her whether if she has a young child boy who is in schoolground explosion or not and lying to them that she does not have him. They ask her how come missing boy on the television at medical centre of hers and she assume he must come and run away. She knows that they are not believing her story and decides to send him away to Zemo in the US for his safety. She emails a private message to new teacher that she needs a quick ride on a private jet and a new teacher tells her that she already have arranged everything's ready for a doctor and her patient. Then she fools KBG and press, proving them that she does not have any patient with her and goes in the private jet with her patient with false names. The jet lands on the Zemo's residental airport area. She brings her patient to the Zemo and tells the teacher that she better take care of sweet boy. For Strong Boy's case, he can not find her parents in two different places--Europe and Australia and get the message that he must bring his siblings to safe to Zemo in USA from the friend of parents of his, leaving no name on it. The agents are coming after the kids, but can not find them everywhere. The houses in different places are exploded at different times. He managed to make his siblings listen to him, following his way the long way from Europe to Australia and then from Australia to North America. However, something happened so fast when mystery unknown took his young sister Rena, upsetting him so much, blaming himself for not watching far enough on her, then fighting against his brother over the blame on each other over losing Rena, finding out other sister disappear, and even knowing his brother leave. He gave up on the whole family and decided to come to Zemo. He hoped that the Zemo will help him find his family and get family back altogether. For Taffy's case, the masked parents bring Taffy to Zemo, telling her not to tell anybody that the names of her parents and wanting her to go to Zemo for training her fighting skills and whatever the best teacher could help and teach you. Taffy freaks Kelly out by noticing Taffy's familiar facial appearances and wondering why her face is so familiar. She gives Kelly the letter that the people of her wanted Kelly to get her to Zemo. Kelly confuses and asks her who are the people of hers and wants to know how people of hers know her. Taffy tells Kelly that she does not know and lies that she does not know the names of the people to Kelly. Kelly decides to give up on finding out who the people of hers are and tells Zeia that Taffy will be her new student. For Espio's case, the experiment is operated by the secret scientists in the secret top secret, top classified organization and is saved alive by the secret scientists and acquired some lethal weapons inside of hers and a tracking device behind her from inside. The director tells an agency to spy on the mystery Zemo and demands the information from the Zemo. She confused her body and mind as well when she met the Zemo. She felt closer to them and bonded with them. She too late realized that she have to take a direct order from the director to kill those Zemo or stay with the Zemo no matter what consequences are. She made a choice to betray the Zemo at first, but she changed it to betray the T.S.S.O. and stayed true to the Zemo. For an abundance little child in the special magic basket with a letter, the 9 years old girl is sleeping in that basket and Taffy takes the girl to Taffy's bedroom, upsetting the Zemo so much to know that the parents of child who left her all alone. The letter replied, "Please take care of her no matter what she is in condition. I want her to belong with the Zemo when I am in danger. Mrs. Jacobs knows the code--joliette breaks. I can not imagine if someone took my child away from me and I decide it is the best place for her with any of you--the Zemo. Farewell, my love." Zeia calls Mrs. Jacobs to come here and reads the letter from mystery parent of the child. Mrs. Jacobs reads the letter and wonders who is the parent of the child and knows her name. She starts saying, " I have no idea who the person is, but I knows that code through my deceased teammate. She assumes someone who must have known someone else who died. Someone died speaking that code that I know of." So the Zemo called the little girl a new nicknames--Little Princess or Princess. 'May 13 1986 to December 1986' The First Students' Educations--Learning and Training Courses At the institute, a school teacher is trying to teach the students how to learn the courses of these educational subjects such as mathematics, English, history, and science especially except for three--little princess, temporarily amnesiac and severe mental patient, and strange, and troubled girl. She sighs at how innocent little princess can not speak any words to her, leaving her at the fun game room and finding it strange to see how she behaved more like a warrior and trained herself in the fun game room. Then she tries to communicate with the ex patient student if she could able to make him feel better or encourage him to do something, calming him down and deciding to call it a day for his sake. And she does not understand that troubled girl is ripping the papers that she does not want to see inside of her mind from what she learns a little and decides to leave her alone and gives her some times. She decides to move on and tells some students to learn new, advanced educational courses that they could able to continue learning more about them. She tells them its school's time is over. ] Outside, a coach tells the players to be prepared for the fun parts and finds the surprises that the troubled girl is accepting her request, sighing at two same students--little princess and ex patient. She tells them to play a game and have fun, making them have a good time and fun. She tells them its game is over. Inside of the dorm, a houseparent tells the young students to have good time watching, playing, or whatever they do. She notices the little princess's odd behavior when Taffy takes care of her and she stops acting weird. She asks Sunny how is thing between her roommates and Sunny tells her that is great. When she looks at the troubled girl roommated with Sunny, she does not understand why Sunny said it is great between them. She decides to let things go as long as the students are happy. She sighs at ex patient and does not like that he is all alone in his room. Strong Boy tells her that he does not want a roommate because he thinks the boy student is totally weird and acting zombie. She does not like what Strong Boy's comments against ex patient. Espio accidentically bumps into an ex patient student and tells him that she is sorry for bumping him and not seeing him come, feeling insulted that he is not saying anything and taking it that he hates her. Espio turns evil before she realizes too fast to keep her rage down, running into private room that nobody knew. Zemo II (1989-1991) The Causes and Effects of the Blessing Help Come Zemopolis also known as the Zemo II. ' Suno leads the group consisting of members: Brice and Astatine. Before he forms a team after the Zemo, he faces the Zemo and demands to see his sister, Sunny. He can not deal with his emotions that he wanted to see his sister and believed with a fear that he already lost another sister. He asked Sunny why she is leaving him and their family as well. She starts explaining why she is older far enough than her brother and telling him that her parents want her to go join the Zemo for training skill sessions. She apologizes for his pain that she had not been visited her family. She feels that she should have visited her family before. Suno tells her that he has not been seen her for pretty long time and asks if she hates her family. She tells him it is not true and has a lot of things to do with the Zemo that helps her life a better life. Suno accepts Sunny's life for what she has been looking for a purpose and starts telling her that he is not like her and is glad to visit his family often. He challenges Sunny in a competition for who's the best to visit the family. This hurts Sunny to know that Suno made fun of her being like that. They decides to make a deal that they do not need to fight each other over the family matters and she starts asking him if he wants to join the Zemo. He declines her offer, telling her that he does not want to end up like her for not visiting the family alot. He wants to prove her that he can make the team a better team than the Zemo that they can visit their family. She can not blame him for how he felt about her for these years. He knows that he needs more members to join the Zemo. This caused him to feel that he can not find newcomers to join his rank. However, he did not expect more members who joined his team sometimes. Strong Boy, Espio, Iona, and Xenon joined his force on different times. The agency sents three agents to kill the girl with dangerous razor-clawed claws and finds the bonus that she comes to the Zemo, telling them to kill the Zemo too. Three agents come find and ready to kill her while the agency scanned them all, finding someone else among their agency is also a mutant or superbeing and calling the two agents to kill their last agent who is also a mutant or superbeings. The girl tells the Zemo and agency not to touch her because she does not want anyone to come closer her and she does not want her claws that can rip them easily and simply. She does not want this. The Zemo tells her that she needs to learn how to train her powers that would have changed her forever. Zemo III (1991-1995) Espio leads the group of Polis, other known as the Zemo III. She meets her long lost best friends who she wanted to find out who she was when she was little. She did not know her origins, but her friends knew her well. Armo, Cy, and Syche are her best friends and accepted her offer to find out why there are mysterious unknown group individuals who are trying to kill them for different reasons. T.S.S.O. have to kill them before Espio found out about her origins. She prevented it from what has been happening to her friends as she believed that is true that the friends are her true friends. She did not blame the Zemo for not helping her because it was her fault to get the Zemo in a lot of troubles many times. She decided to prove the Zemo that she can make things stop with her problem with the agency and made the Zemo's reputation rise all because of her actions. Zemo IV (1996-1998) The Zemo has faced too many mysteries of friends and foes that they never meet in their life. They have faced their fear that they thought they can not come to assist, help, and rescue some people needs help and to be rescued. The Zemo realized that there is nothing they could do about it sometimes and there is something a little they could do about it. They always hate when they knew they can not save everyone. When they do not expect Meika Grey's powerful telepathic awareness that touched their mind painfully in the effects, then they need help to end the telepathy and they can not resist it because no one experienced it before. They decided to threaten Meika Grey's life without knowing her well. They have no idea what Meika Grey was in danger before their fight comes with her. They started trying to stop her, upsetting Meika Grey so much more and hearing her angry voices. They told her that they are not agency who killed them. She asked them why do they want to kill her then. They tell her that her telepathy can hurt everyone and kill them. She did not know that her telepathy can kill people if she just did. She decided to turn it off and asked the Zemo to help stopping those agency who are trying to kill her family and her. The Zemo confused what they are going to help her as if she is criminal or they are helping the agency who kill Meika Grey. They considered it wrong. They told the agency that they can imprison her, but the agency told them they crossed over the Mexico and they kill the Zemo for good. Meika Grey started realizing that she can do something. She decided to cross over the North America so the agency is stucked to unable to stop her. The Zemo are managing back to cross over the North America and not involving with Meika Grey's responsibility. They do not know what happened. They have trust issues with Meika Grey. They have to bring Meika Grey back to the Mexican agency and Meika Grey tried to win their trust not to bring her back to the Mexican agency. When Meika Grey started shouting aloud, telling she got something else that scared her that someone called upon some people for a help, she does not know who the telepathic entry is and asks the Zemo if they can hear anything. The Zemo told her that they do not hear anything. Again, they still have trust issues with Meika Grey. Meika Grey told the Zemo that they dont have to believe her, but want them to go find her and she will stay here, giving the Zemo the benefits of the trust as if they accept the deal. They then told her that if she lied and she has to go to the Mexican agency. She accepts the deal, praying that the Zemo finds the unknown entry. Then the Zemo is in a deep shock to see how bad the mystery homeworld called the Acropolis. They saw too many deaths of people in Acropolis. They decided to find out what caused it, finding a young sole survivor cause them a bad dizziness due to her telepathy. She tells them to stop the crazy monster from trying to destroy her. She also tells them that crazy monster killed her family and even people of the Acropolis. They are trying to stop the crazy monster who they faced. The crazy monster told them that they shall meet again and needed the rest, wanting to rematch the Zemo when he is not tired. Zemo V (1995-1997) When Robin and Blazzers were reserve members and assoicates, they had have been asking the Zemo to help fight the mystery unknown magical creatures and innocents who lost their homeworld under the direct order by unknown magical threat. The Zemo tried their best to stop it and never find the solution, deciding to call it the fight off because they are exhausted. This upsetted Robin and Blazzers so much to know the Zemo gave up fighting. When the Zemo find the destination where they can get some rest, Robin and Blazzers risked their lives to follow mystery magical creatures and disappeared. Then Zen saved the magical world, thanking the Zemo for helping her learn how to train her mutant ability. Then Robin and Blazzers earned the magical creatues' trust and made friends, forming a team called the Shadow of Arc, also known as the Zemo V. When the second war coming, the Zemo knew what to do and prepared for their own battles, looking for Zen and finding her. Zen told them to find the unknown magical creatures and make sure they are not under the possession of the same unknown mystery threat. The Zemo tried to make an entrance in the magical seal where the magical creatures are. Zen told the Zemo to forget the seal and find others who are trying to destroy Zen Energy Saver. The Zemo are trying nearly to stop the others who are trying to destroy the Zen Energy Saver. However, Zen and the Zemo confused the mystery team is helping them stop others and knowing who the threat is behind the whole first and second war. the Zemo recognized Robin and Blazzers in a shock and are proud of them making uneasy friends with the magical creatures who finally started believing in Robin and Blazzers and trusting the Zemo better. Those magical creatures who are members of the Shadow of Arc, are calling an animalistic call upon their own race that the Zemo is not trying to destroy the magic world and telling them that their leader is lying from the beginning. And the help of the Calibre, Crommerlin learnt that her father is behind the whole wars and trying to destroy the Magic World and realized why her father is trying to make new Magic World and rule the world. She told the Zemo, Shadow of Arc and Zen that her father is far more powerful magical wise man that they can not stop and warned them if they tried and he would destroy all the magical creatures and magical world that they can not do anything about. But, Shadow of Arc asked Crommerlin if she can help and see if there is anything she could prevent it from what happened as if they wanted to stop her father. She accepted the offer and agreed to try her own powers to see if that works, that is success. Zemo VI (1998-1999) The Original Zemo has been faced fighting the OEAUI, LETTA, XYZU, mysterious agencies, and even A-Men. now the Cat Pack and Gan II are new that the original Zemo never fought before. so the new Zemo has to do soemthing in an order to stop the Cat Pack and the Gan II. They learnt that the Gan Il had have been vowed their revenge against the original Zemo and Zemo II that they never help their own dearest friend Gan I who died in the hand of the mysterious threat. The Zemo decided to start investigating the case on the original Zemo and Zemo II to see why they are not unable to help the Gan stop the war. They learnt that the case was already closed before and they wanted to re-open the case, but they have to find the primary authorization of the case--the TSA and LETTA. They rather find the LETTA and learnt that LETTA had disbanded a long time ago. They had the whole secret agreement to hide their own identity to work for TSA to find if they can find the name of the agent and they would able to find. However, few Original Zemo found out the spreading rumors had started and upsetted someone so much more. few original Zemo and the agent went facing the Zemo VI, asking the Zemo VI that they have no excuse for not asking few original Zemo if they wanted to re-open the case. The Zemo VI apologized for that and wanted to find the authorization. The agent introduced herself to the Zemo that she is Morphenia and the only one who has authorithy to re-open the case. They are glad to meet her, asking her what happened to Gan. She asked them why they are doing it. They told them that the new Gan are angry at the Zemo with their revenges. She is shocked that there is other Gan and decides to re-open the case because she does not know the Gan II exist. Zemo VII (2000-2003) The Prudent Zemo resumes their life to reunite each other, celebrating the anniversary of the Original Zemo and making the reunion class of the Zemo. Zemo VIII (2003-2006) Zemo VIV (2006-2009) Zemo X (2010-present) 'O.U.W.O. 'Sixty-Membered Team Membership Status ' Sunny, Suno, Sunblazes, Sunflames, Solara, Sunglades, Espio, Vesper, Vaux, Zen, Copycat, Venon, Strong Boy, Strong Man, Vogue Man, Vogue Woman, Justy, Vachel, Summer, Rex, Timex, Spot, Daystar, Lady Star, Nord, Nire, Star Litz, Mule, Clathyrates, Gory, Brenderos, Hot Pink, Jeckos, Timeline Man, Morphenia, Cy, Arma, Cyst, Vue, Doc Krena, Doc Parasamel, and other unrevealed eighteen members. 2 Hundred and Thirty-Three Villains Slocan, Willow, Stagleap, Grindrod, What, Hupel, Sicamous, Shuswap, Barriere, Blackpool, Canim, Chasm, Deadman, Invermere, Shookumchuck, Yahk, Saltspring, Arcy, Bralorne, Terzaghi, Shalalth, Laidlaw, Yalakom, Razorback, Silverthorne, Minstrel, Simoon, Machmell, Dagelish, Aristazabal, Bella Coola, Musclow, Campania, Gribbel, Klew, Porcher, Squally, Jeune, Quatsino, Sointula, Nimpkish, Woss, Wolfender, Checleset, Sproat, Ucluelet, Neah, Nain, Kildonan, Ladysmith, Qualicum, Uranium, Vinsulla, Walachin, Kaledan, Halfmoon, Bella Bella, Tulameen, Leese, Alkali, Cheacut, Satah, Kersley, Nukko, Nazko, Blackpool, Blackwater, Britannia, Caycuse, Youbou, Miocene, Cree, Sioux, Sunnyslope, Carmangay, Priddis, Pekisko, Edgewater, Chown, Yahk, Kaniksu, Twisp, Steelhead, Spuzzum, Vavenby, Chu Chua, Blubber, Shalalth, Cariboo, Vanderhoof, Sentinel, Quintette, Redwillow, Gwillim, Burnt, Bullmoose, Anzac, Torpy, Vedan, Strome, Vimy, Losegun, Sunset, Hythe, Provost, Neer, Chauvin, Amisk, Lavay, Faust, Joussard, Cadomin, Truax, Courval, Punnichy, Wynd, Anerold, Cantaur, Denzil, Cloan, Mazenod, Corcnach, Ponteix, Khedive, Eastend, Tyner, Alticane, Speer, Livelong, White Star, Neeb, Goodsoil, Jackhead, Zbaraz, Ninja, Sundown, Hollow Water, Beigh, Labre, Keady, Lucknow, Flesher, Frew, Bigh, Neph, Shanty, Stroud, Squaw, Lavant, Ompah, Raith, Whisky, Laflamme, Laval, Froid, Stoke, Audet, Charny, Kibby, Odilon, Pamphile, Sagard, Astle, Wirral, Jeddore, Judique, Tay, Scoudoc, Shemogue, Kempt, Guash, Acadie, Tignish, Linkletter, Escuminac, Dook, Debec, Ardoise, Gabarus, Imuris, Zanillo, Lignite, Wishek, Shreve, Erastus, Bellefontaine, Unio, Ney, Custar, Burgoon, Zoar, Arispe, Chard, Zear, Knierim, Slifer, Churd, Yetter, Quim, Primghar, Knoke, Gruver, Depew, Salix, Klinger, Volga, Dysart, Zwingle, Bazine, Kismet, Liebenthal, Heizer, Galatia, Spivey, Kack, Knifley, Kidder, Revelo, Strunk, Frake, Jabez, Merinx, Levee, Gest, Skirk, Guage, Keamy, Grethel, Vixen, Urania, & Frost Zemo's Enemies List The names of the enemies of the Zemo on the list in an alphabetic order are: Agent 32 Archmage Argyll Big Cats Birds of Prey Broakkaou Catamount Cat Pack Concolor Cougar Death Thunderbird Lady Demoness E.S.P.I.O. E.X.P.O. El Fantasia El Lemur El Sage El Tigre Evildoer Evil Spirit Evilyzer Firecat Gan I Gan II Hanna Kage King Theophilus King Theosaureus Little Big Cats Moonchilde The Moors O.E.A.U.I. Phaeton Phoenix Pinion Queen Mysterio Ranagats Rockies Royal Crystal Protectors The Shadows Sunglades Top Secret Agency (T.S.A.) Top Secret Special Organization (T.S.S.O.) Ultima Ultimo Vogue X.Y.Z.U. Xylumen Yreeks Zeek Zemo Membership List Aconite, Agent 32, Alfriends, Aflred, Alfriends, Saula, Amarillo, Angora, Anjou 1206, Argyll, Ariel, Arma, Astatine, Aurochs, Autumn, Aves, Bandicoot, Bangor, Barrow, Beowawe, Beowulf, Bergyle, Bilby, Blackman II, Blazzers, Blue Diamond, Bluebird, Bobcat, Bobolinks, Bobwhite, Brenderos, Brice, Celsius, Chanka, Char, Charite, Cheetah, Cheetah II, Civet, Ckaj, Clathyrates, Cleodrina, Cloud, Cobalt, Cobre, Comet, Copper Samu, Crescent, Crystal, Cyborg Woman, Cyst IV, Dacon, Darkstar, Daystar, Doe, Dream Tripper, Dynastar, Early Bird, Ellijay, Phaestro, Espio, Fawn, Fike, Finafty, Fullerton, Future Man, Future Woman, Galax, Garnet, Geo Force, Ghent, Glow Neon, Gondeon, Goofy, Gory, Govel, Haley, Hellfire, Hot Pink, Hot Rod, Iaeger, Iona, Jackdaw, Jaeger, Jay, Jeckos, Jolie, Joliet, Jumbilee, Jumbo, Junco, Just, Kakapo, Kath, Kea, Kelvin, Kookaburra, Kuyona, Lance, Latic, Lava, Lavendar, Lem, Little, Litz, Lyzu, Malkin, Manioc, Mara, Marten, Martin, Mecca, Medina, Medusa, Melody, Meteorock, Meteorockite, Mudol, Mystery Woman, Nautaica, Ninjitsu, Nire, Nitro, Nogales, Nord, Oribi, Oriole, Ostrander, Ozymandias, Panthera, Pasquet, Phoebe, Presque, Psychokite, Psylanche, Puebla, Pueblo, Purple Martin, Quagga, Quarrior, Quick Copycat Lady, Rainbow, Rasher, Ray, Redina, Rem, Rex, Rhyolite, Rock, Saripon, Silver Bani, Silver Cat, Snake, Solara, Sparks, Spider-Lady, Spot, Star WOman, Starbird II, Starspot, Streator, Strong Man, Sunblazes, Sunflames, Sunglades, Sunny, Suno, Swan, Taffy, Taky, Timeline Man, Timex, Tree, Trek, Urosal, Ursa Major, Ursa Minor, Vachel, Vane, Vaux, Veery, Verisal, Vesper, Vike, Viren, Vireo, Visa, Vogue Man, Vogue Woman, Vortex, Vue, Winter Aconite, Wisent, Wolfsbane, Xebec, Xeno, Xenon, Xero, Xeromorpher, Xiayou, Xoc, Xylem, Yeal , Yogalarus, Zacid, Zebra, Zebu, Zeestar, Zeia, Zen, Zenon, Zequel, Ziant, Zombique, Zuggernaut Category:Zemo